greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 14
Synopsis for "Hawkman: Wanted, Part Two: Sky War" Having only just returned to Seattle from his adventure in China, Green Arrow is surprised to find Hawkman being pursued across the sky by five Warhawks. Hawkman calls out to them that he had nothing to do with the murder of the Thanagarian Emperor, claiming that Shayera is only having them chase him for his Nth Metal. Hoping to protect the woman under Hawkman's arm, Oliver fires a volley of needle-arrows at them, and, after embedding themselves in the Warhawks' wings, they release an electrical charge that stuns them. This gives him enough time to confirm the charge of murder with Hawkman, who claims that he is innocent. Emma, recognizing Green Arrow urges Hawkman to trust him, and, reluctantly, Hawkman lets Oliver harness her to a line connected to his chopper while the two of them face the renewed charge of the Warhawks. After a brief fight, the Warhawks appear to retreat, but Hawkman warns that this is a ploy. Like true hawks, they can reach phenomenal speeds while dive-bombing. The Warhawks fly up high, and begin a rapid descent that Hawkman warns could tear their flesh to pieces if they are hit by them. Urgently, Oliver has Jimmy Crew drop him a chain-mail arrow, which he fires at Hawkman, and has him catch it. Once caught, the arrow bursts into a net of chain mail, catching the diving Warhawks within it. Unfortunately, one of the pursuers has become wise to Jimmy's role in the fight and attacks the chopper. Emma calls for the others' help, but they are too late to prevent the Warhawk from cutting her support line. Before he can catch her, the Warhawks pluck her out of the air, and begin flying away. They call over their shoulders that if they cannot defeat him in battle, they will simply take what he cares about. Angrily, Hawkman tries to force Green Arrow to help him get her back right then, but Oliver explains that brute force will get them nowhere. He has placed trackers on the Warhawks, and assembled his aids Naomi and Jax in his war room to discuss their options. While Jax investigates the strange metal from which the Warhawks' armour was fashioned, Naomi updates Oliver with the information that the Chinese government blocked Jin Fang's transfer of Queen Industries shares back to him. As such, Oliver's financial troubles are continuing. Pushing that out of his mind, Oliver reminds that their priority will be to get Emma back, for the moment. Hawkman appreciates Oliver's decision, knowing that his love for Emma was his weakness, and it has been exploited. Having analyzed the metal, Jax develops a two-part corrosive material that can degrade the Warhawks' armor. Unfortunately, the two components take nearly an hour to synthesize, and require a very specific delivery system that can only be used once. He suggests it might be a help if Oliver could fly, forcing Oliver to test out an older device, the glider arrow. While Oliver tests it out again, he receives a call from Suzie Ming in China, who apologizes for the failure of his stock transfer. She has managed to track them to Seattle, though. Later, Oliver agrees to meet Emerson at a bar, despite the man nearly ruining Queen Industries in his absence. Emerson is drunk, and claims that the ruination of the company was Oliver's responsibility, having run off with the Skylarks, and then run off to China. And for all that, Oliver didn't get the company back. Emerson suggests that if Oliver finds out what's really going on with Queen Industries, he will return to drinking too. With the weapons prepared, Jax hands Oliver and Hawkman each a canon to hold their component of the chemical before handing them a tracker showing that the Warhawks are camped out somewhere in northern Washington, up the coast. The pair of them come upon the Warhawks resting at camp, and douse them in the chemicals. The Warhawks are so horrified by the effect it has on their armor that they run away. Unfortunately, their captain was not at the campsite, and Hawkman is forced to face him while Oliver gets Emma to safety. Hawkman gets the better of his opponent, and demands to know where Shayera is hiding, knowing that this man is weak-willed enough that he will eventually betray her, with enough pushing. Later, he and Oliver regroup to check out the address they got, hoping that finding the princess will put an end to Hawkman's trials. Appearing in "Hawkman: Wanted, Part Two: Sky War" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Hawkman *Emma Ziegler *Jimmy Crew *Jax *Naomi Singh *Suzie Ming Villains *Warhawks Other Characters *Walter Emerson Locations *'Seattle' **'Green Arrow's Warehouse' **'Heads or Tails Bar' Items *Trick Arrows *Nth Metal Vehicles *None Known Notes *Issue is Dedicated to the late "Hawkman Artist and Comics Grandmaster Joe Kubert". *This story follows on from The Savage Hawkman #13 and continues in Deathstroke #14. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-14 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_14 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-hawkman-wanted-part-two-skywar/37-365742/ Category:Green Arrow (Volume 5)